Suzuno's TRUE love
by Ice and Heaven 4Ever
Summary: Aphrodi finally say's what he feels for Suzuno!
1. Chapter 1

NAGUMO IS FOR 4 MONTHS ON A VACATION WITH FRENDS,THERE ARE 2 MONTHS LEFT UNTIL HE COMES BACK AND APHRODI FINALLY DECIDES TO SAY WHAT HE FEELS FOR SUZUNO

ENJOY!

ps:i know i'm just 13 and my english is not very well but i did my best ;)

Suzuno was walking on the way to the apartment where he, nagumo and aphrodi used to live in.A cold wind flows around him but he didn't mind, as usually the former captain of diamond dust prefers everything that was cold, which was the completely opposite of burn, that tulip-head didn't stand against a temperature lower then 10 degrees! But still… "I think I love him" Suzuno whispered softly. SUZUNO! you're finally here! "oh… Aphrodi…" The blue-eyed boy awakes from his little daydream when he saw the adorable look on the face of his friend. "there's something I must tell you suzuno-kun.." the red-eyed boy blushes," what wrong Aphrodi you know you can tell me everything" Suzuno smiles. "first come in it's a bit cold" Aphrodi closes the door when Suzuno came in, when the blue-eyed boy was sitting on the bench the other boy takes a breath and says: "i..i think I'm in l..love with you Suzuno-kun!" After those words there was falling a long silence between the two boy's

"why!.. I mean why are you in love with ME?" Suzuno says this few words slowly and and with absolutely none emotion in it, witch DID remain of his alien personality.

"b..because you're so super gorgeous, and as you smile to me then I feel so intense lucky!

Aphrodi says this word with such a loving and carrying voice that suzuno couldn't be anymore mad at him

"but Aphrodi Nagumo and I are.."

"I now you love each other but you don't have a relationship yet, do you?"

Then Aphrodi began to speak again but this time with a sexy, whispering voice

"and besides…there are more choices then only him.."

The blonde began to sit closer to him and starts to give him soft love bites in his neck and ears, the only thing Suzuno could bring out was an: "what are you doing?"

"mhhh" the blonde only answers whit a little moan that weird enough was making that Suzuno's sexual feeling awoke, without a moment of thinking he grabs the face of the blonde boy and kisses him, it was a long passionate kiss where to boys does everything they could do with their lips and tongues to show that they enjoined kissing each other.

When they paused the kiss Suzuno's telephone began to ring. "ow…somebody is calling me, can you wait a second?"

"ok" Aphrodi smiles and then he asks with an adorable puppy-looking face "can I lick your nipples?

Suzuno grins "I'm yours.."

The blue-eyed boy was lying on top of Aphrodi and was trying to answer the call without moaning constantly.

"hello?"

"yo Suzuno!"

"n..Nagumo?mhh"

Suzuno couldn't hold in his moans when Aphrodi takes both their shirts off then licks one of his nipples and rubs the other one between his fingers.

"what's going on Suzuno? Are you hurt or something?"

"no its going well with me…very well

he sends a wink to Aphrodi,wich the angelic boy answered with a loving smile.

"er..okey see you later then!

"bye Nagumo"

Suzuno put the telephone and let out a relieved sight "thanks god that he doesn't know what's happening here!

and he starts licking gently the red-eyed boy his lips.

Then Aphrodi whispers "i'm so happy that you accepted my feelings towards you,,i really love you fuusuke-kun"

Suzuno blushes and answered the lovely words of the blonde with taking both their trousers off and began to give him a body massage.

"oh waith i gonna get some massage oil!

the whit haired boy walks towards the bathroom and a few minutes later he was massaging the blonde with his oiled body,Aphrodi was moaning constantly and the much amount of oil was making that he enjoined it twice as angelic boy was breathing heavily and moans: ''please give me more Fuusuke! i want you!''

"are you sure about that?'' the Suzuno asked, the blonde shakes a ''yes'' with his head.

"then what about taking a bath together and after thet some ''sleeping'' in your bed?''

when Suzuno quits the massage Aphrodi began to put off the only thing that was protecting him from being completely naked: his boxers, Suzuno asked him with a naughty smile "can you take of my boxers to?''

Aphrodi grins and whispers "you sure now what i want..''

Suzuno gaves him a soft kiss on his lips and the naked boys walked to the bathroom

While lying in the hot water the two were touching each others body as gently as theycould and they were kissing constantly, Aphrodi look with loving eyes to Suzuno and asks "can i wash you?''

The naked ice user laughs,''finally!i waited an eternity for that question!''

Aphrodi mumbles ''then i do even more my best...'' The blonde takes the shampoo-bottle and puts some shampoo on his hands, then he begans to wash Suzuno's slender body.

the white haired boy closed his eyes and let the soft touches of the blonde take over his mind.

when Aphrodi had finished washing Suzuno, he takes the blue-eyed boy in his arms and walks to his bedroom and in five minutes the ice user was sleeping in the red-eyed boy his arms.

''sleep well Fuusuke..'' he pressed a kiss on the other boy his forehead and a few minutes later he was sleeping to

DO U LIKE IT? SO YES THEN PLEASE REVIEW!

I HAVE PLANNED TO MAKE 4 CHAPTERS ;)

i hope u liked this chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

HEY ;) I WANNA THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, I LOVE U ALL!

AND HERE'S THEN CHAPTER TWO! ITS CALLED THE SECRET GARDEN (ANOTHER WEIRD TITLE)

HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!

It was a beautyfull morning. Suzuno awakes first, irritated by the hot sunlight in his eyes. He stretched his legs and starts looking at Aphrodi, the blonde boy was still sleeping. "he's so cute" the ice user thought, Suzuno pressed a pressed a soft kiss on the other boy's nose, Aphrodi opened his eyes and whispered "hey"

"hi" the blue eyed-boy starts to lick the red eyed-boy his nipples and stomach.

The other boy let out a moan, "you're sooo beautyfull" he mumbled.

Suzuno paused the licking and says "there's something you have to see, what about a little walk together after breakfast?"

Aphrodi agreed. Then he smiles, "I'll make some special food for you my special love breakfast!" (Aphrodi had learned cooking with Rika as teacher XD)

the boys began to put some clothes on, Suzuno brushed his hair till it was fixed perfectly (which takes a LOT of time)

After that the boys walked to the living room . Suzuno goes to sit on a chair and Aphrodi walked to the kitchen and starts baking eggs, he baked them perfectly in hart-form and puts them on two croissants and with some strawberry-jam he writes Suzuno's name on the plate.

When he puts the food on the table Suzuno blushes and says

"ooww that sooo cute I hope that it is as delicious as it looks like!"

After the blue eyed boy finished breakfast he say's "lets go outside, there's a secret place I wanna show you.."

Aphrodi licks some jam off the ice users cheek and whispers "as long as you go with me I go everywhere"

(20 minutes later)

The boys walked on the way to Raimon junior high. When they passed the school they saw Endou and Kazemaru lying on the training field (it was early in the morning so nobody was there) their hand were entangled and they were kissing deeply, but Suzuno and Aphrodi weren't the only ones who were looking at the romantic scene! Rika(the love-spy) Touko, Midorikawa and Kabeyama were watching it behind some threes!. "look how jealous Touko looks!" Suzuno giggled.

"I didn't know Endou was interested in something like love.." Aphrodi was looking surprised at the two members of Raimon.

"come on we must give them some privacy!", Suzuno walks further and Aphrodi follows him

When they had walked a long time Suzuno walked into a forest and opened a door and the two boys stand in a beautyfull garden!

"here is it"

"wow..its so lovely! Just like you.." Aphrodi goes to lay in the soft grass and breaths in the fresh airs of flowers and other plants, he smiles when Suzuno was going to lay on top of him

,he kissed him deeply and asks "when did you build this?"

Suzuno answered "this garden was officially the secret training centre of diamond dust,but after Aliea disappeared I made here a garden with my team"

OKEY THIS WAS CHAPTER TWO THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GONNA BE CALLED

"NAKED SWIMMING FUN"

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

" Hey minna this is the third chapter its called "naked swimming fun"

As u enjoy it please leave a reward ;)

Ps I have no ideas for the fourth chapter please help me!

~in the garden~

"where am i?" Aphrodi gets up and saw the garden "oow I remember now, I must fell asleep"

The blonde boy was wondering where Suzuno was gone when he heard a voice it was a sexy, hot-making voice and the voice was calling his name..

Fuusuke? The red-eyed boy began to walk around to see where the voice was coming from

And then he saw a lake, the water was bright blue and in the middle was a little beautiful island.

And then he saw his lover, he was standing by the lake and smiles to Aphrodi. "so you found me?" Suzuno grinned, Aphrodi kissed him and says "hide and seek eh? I love games.."

"then I'm sure you going to like this little game!"

Before Aphrodi knows it the blue-eyed boy was laying on top of him and began to rub him between his legs.

"F..Fuusuke!" the blonde boy moans

"yes?"

"please don't stop!"

"as you wish.." Suzuno began to rub harder and the two boys shared kiss after kiss.

~30 minutes later~

The ice user quits the rubbing and looks in the eyes of his lover, both of them were completely worn out but they were happy that they showed their love to each other.

When they had rested a few minutes, Suzuno asks "what about some swimming in the lake?".

Aphrodi began to lick his lovers neck and said "but we don't got swimsuits..".

Suzuno kissed him softly änd whispered what the same sexy voice as before "who cares there's nobody here…and I never mind to see you naked…"

The red-eyed boy returns the kiss "I never mind to see you naked too"

The two boys putt each others clothes off and began to walk to the lake.

Aphrodi was the first who dives in the water, he screams "Geronimo!"

Suzuno's dive was elegant and dolphin-like. But when the ice user seeks his lover he didn't saw him.

"Afuro where are you?", the blue-eyed boy began to be worried but then he feels two arms on his stomach

"surprise!" Aphrodi grinned to Suzuno.

"haha". The ice user moans when the red-eyed boy touched his most private place and then began to bite his nipples.

"I LOVE U" Aphrodi whispered softly in Suzuno's ear.

~ two hours later~

When the boys finished swimming they decide to go home and Aphrodi promised that he shall make okonomiyaki (he has learned that from Rika). Suzuno entangled their hand and they began to walk home.

"Nagumo is gonna be back soon what should I do" Suzuno thought.

~in the apartment~

"these okonomiyaki is delicious!"

"I knew you like it" Aphrodi smiles.

Then Suzuno asks "what are we going to say to Nagumo when he is back?"

The angelic boy sights "I really don't know but as long as you are in love with me I really don't care". The blue eyed-boy blushed and says "its late lets go to bed"

"all right" Aphrodi stands up and they walked together to the bedroom.

In five minutes they were sleeping what would the next day bring?


	4. Chapter 4

WOOHO!

FINALLY HAD THE INSPIRATION FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER ;)

AFTER THIS CHAPTER THERE IS GOING TO BE A VERY LONG ONE, SO STAY CLOSE! xd

~Raimon jr high~

After soccer training Aphrodi and Suzuno walked together to the clubhouse.

"Fuusuke?" Aphrodi looked nervous.

Suzuno smiled gently and stroked some hair out of the blonde's eye "yes?"

Aphrodi uttered a awkward gigle "i got something for you..." he grabbed a small chique-looking box out his brown jacket and shoved it in Suzuno's hands.

The ice user's opened the box, his eyes widened when he saw a golden necklace with the letter A "that's so...sweet, you are so sweet!" he pressed a kiss at the red-eyes boy's cheek. "so you like it? Aphrodi looked relieved. "ofcourse i like it! but there is something i like more.."

Aphrodi blinked "what?"

Suzuno kissed the blonde's neck "You Terumi.." he wrapped his arms around Aphrodi's waist and the two boy's locked their lips.

The ice user slowly opened his mouth so that the blonde could slip his tongue in,but when their tongues met Aphrodi suddenly broke the kiss.

"why did you..." Suzuno began to speak but Aphrodi silented him "Rika...she saw us" the blonde looked shocked.

"as Rika really saw us...then the whole school knows it tomorrow! and Nagumo !"

"when is Nagumo coming back?" Aphrodi asked.

"tomorrow..."

Aphrodi frowned his eyebrows "why Rika of all people?" he mumbled.

Suzuno lied his head at the other boy's shoulder

"as Rika tells it to him then we don't have to do it...think positive Terumi"

The blonde smiled "you're right let's go home and watch a film together"

The boys entangled their hands and headed home.

~Rika's Dairy~

**Dear dairy**

**you don't believe what i saw this afternoon!**

**After i had finished soccer training i walked to the clubhouse for a drink and saw Suzuno and Aphrodi. they were clinging to eachother and Aphrodi gacve Suzno a golden (!) necklace. then they kissed...**

**hmmm...i thought Nagumo and Suzuno had something, things are getting interesting!**

**i gonna tell this to Miura and Midorikawa, tomorrow at school maybe they know what to do?**

**Sleep well dear dairy.**

**XXX Rika**

~the next day at Raimon jr high~

oi! Miura-kun! Midorikawa! Rika runned as fast as she could to the two boys.

Miura, busy to flirt with the greenette looked a bit iritated but Midorikawa, kind as always smiled when he saw the grey-haired girl.

"ohayo Rika! whats up?"

Rika taked a breath "i saw Suzuno and Aphrodi together...they were kissing and Aphrodi gave Suzuno a golden necklace.."

Miura blinked several times "really?"

"why do you tell this to us?" Midorikawa asked.

"because Nagumo is coming back today and i don't know what to do, can you two help me?"

Miura smiled "me and Midorikawa can spy at Aphrodi's home to see if they really are in love with eachother"

he sended a wink to the black-eyed boy.

Rika understanded the meaning of Miura's words, she looked at him with an understandable look and thought

"i think he finally has got the guts to confess to Midori" she nodded "then i do the spying at school, ok?"

~After School in Aphrodi's garden~

it was a sunny day so The two boys decided to do some sunbathing together

''nice day eh?" Aphrodi softly stroked the ice user´s cheek. Suzuno chuckled and kissed him

"your lips are so soft and sweet Terumi..."

The blonde moved his head to the white-haired boy his chest then he began to unbutton his blouse

"T...terumi!" Suzuno moaned when the blonde began to lick his body.

Aphrodi lowered his voice and whispered "there´s much bush here nobody shall see us Fuusuke.."

Midorikawa and Miura knowed better then that, they were hiding behind some threes, close to eachother to make sure nobody saw them.

"ehm..Miura-kun.. ur nose is bleeding, wait i got a napkin" Midorikawa taked a napkin out of his jacket and wiped the blood away.

Miura blushed and then whispered "my nosebleed isn´t because of them...it´s because of you Ryuuji.."

he brought the greenette closer to him and pressed soft kisses at his lips and cheeks.

"i love you too Hiromu.." the greenette kissed back and gently stroked his chest with one finger.

Then Miura´s telephone began to ring, Miura picked up and heard Rika´s voice

"come immediately to my house, Nagumo is there to and he wants to know more ..."

Miura sighted "interupted again" he mumbled.

READ MORE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER...

HOPE U LIKED IT!

MIURA: DON´T FORGET TO REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

NOT THE LAST CHAPTER, I KNOW I'D SAYD THAT BUT I DECIDED TO MAKE MORE CHAPTERS XD

AFUROxSUZUNO FOREVER!

ENJOY

~in Rika's house~

Nagumo was sitting on a chair, he looked pale "it…cant…be…true"

Rika said "I'm sorry but we saw it and Miura and Midori filmed it…"

Miura taked the camera and showed the records, Nagumo turned even paler

"what should I do now?" he mumbled.

Midorikawa smiled to him "We can always help you"

~Nagumo pov~

**This just can't be true… how could he, after all the things we were going trough together.**

**He leaved me for a girly wannabe-angel!**

**Rika hax got a 'plan' but it isn't a very good one, she said also something like**

**"being single sucks"**

**Maybe she is right but i first gonna try to talk to Suzuno**

~Aphrodi's house~

"mmh..keep on Terumi" Suzuno was laying on the bed while Aphrodi was touching him with his lips,hands and tongue "u like it eh?" Aphrodi asked "yeah i like it don't stop.." Suzuno panted heavily,then they heard the doorbell ring. Aphrodi walked to the window to see who ringed "shit it are them!"

"who?" Suzuno asked

"Nagumo, Rika and Midorikawa and Miura.." the blonde sighed.

the two boys putted their clothes on, walked down the stairs and opened the door

Nagumo's eyes glowed up when he saw the boys, he grabbed Aphrodi by the collar and lifted him of the floor.

"you stole him from me! i...i kill you!" he wanted to punch but Miura said

"As you do that i'm sure Fuu-chan doesn't even wanna talk to you.."

Nagumo groaned and letted go of Aphrodi "tch.."

Then he began to talk to Suzuno "why?"

"because i love him,Nagumo" Suzuno looked calm as always but in fact his heart was overflowing with emotions.

Rika interrupted their conversation "can we come in? this is gonna be a looong talk" then she whispered to Nagumo

"try to seduce him and be nice, that always works!" Nagumo smirked "i can always try..."

Miura and Midorikawa both thought "we can better stay here before Rika messes it up completely.."

They all were going inside the house

Aphrodi sinked down at a chair "where do you wanna talk about"

Nagumo Turned red "you pervert! you know better then anybody where we wanna talk about"

The blonde only smirked

"when did you found out that you 'loved' eachother?" Rika asked

Suzuno's eyes began to sparkle "he confessed to me a week ago...it was so cute!"

**~Rika pov**

**hmm.. they really seem to love eachother, just like me and darling (The writer: you live in a fantasy world Rika..)** **but i promised Nagumo that i should help him, maybe Suzuno isn't his the one for him after all...I heard Hiroto dumped midori, its time to unleash my couple-skills! (writer: do you have any skills?)**

**~later in the evening~**

After Aphrodi and Suzuno told the whole story Nagumo said that he would go back to Sun Garden "Suzuno i want u to know that i still love you.." he turned to Aphrodi "don't think we're still friends or something...i hate you"

He walked out the appartement followed by Rika.

Midorikawa was still sitting on the bench because Miura fell asleep "can we stay here tonight i don't want to wake Miu-kun" the greenette smiled shyly

Suzuno Nodded "that's ok"

READ MORE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

PLEASE REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

AGAIN A NEW CHAPTER...

I BEGAN TO TRANSFORMATE IN A WORK-AHOLIC ...

BUT AS LONG AS YOU LIKE IT I WORK DAY AND NIGHT ON NEW CHAPTERS!

ENJOY ;)

~At Sun Garden~

Kira Hitomiko had just finished bringing the little orphans to bed when she hears a loud knock on the door "who could that be, it's almost night.."

She walked to the door, opened it and saw Nagumo Haruya

"Nagumo what are you doing here? i thought you had a house with Suzuno and Aphrodi" but then the black-haired woman saw tears in The fire user's eyes, they slowly slided down his cheeks. Hitomik was shocked for a moment "to see someone like Nagumo cry..." she tought"

The redhead wiped his tears away and asked

"can i sleep here tonight? Gazelle dumped me for Aphrodi and i don't wanna live anymore with that blonde brat.."

Hitomiko nodded ''your old room is already occupied but you can sleep by Hiroto...Midorikawa dumped him for Miura..''

Nagumo Smiled to the blue-haired girl "thank you hitomiko..''

Hitomiko smiled back and returned to her own room.

Nagumo walked to Hiroto's room, the door was open.

"Hiroto?" he heard nothing.

then he felt a hand on his shoulder ''yo Haru-kun" it turned out to be Hiroto.

"so you're dumped too?" Nagumo couldn't hold in a smirk, Dumped by the nice and shy Ryuuji! what a take-down!

Hiroto raised his eyebrows " and being dumped for a blonde girlboy isn't an indignity?"

Nagumo snickered ''he's not that much of a brat he's...funny" the fire user tought.

The green-eyed boy asked "did Hitomiko said you could sleep here?"

The gold-eyed boy nodded.

Hiroto's face brightened ''let's have a fun time then" he turned his face to Nagumo but the fire user maked the same gesture and their lips locked.

Nagumo turned red, he would apologize for the litte accident but to his surprise Hiroto deepened the kiss.

A moan escaped from Nagumo's mouth "what am i feeling?" he tought but deep in his heart he knew that the feelings that were racing through his whole body were pleasure and lust.

Hiroto Broked the kiss "Haruya...i'm sorry" he began to walk away but Nagumo grabbed his arm

"i don't mind...it felt good, it's a long time ago since i recieved a kiss like this...filled with true love"

he came closer to the Green-haired boy and kissed him passionately.

Hiroto slowly slidded his tongue in The other boy his mouth , exploring every part off it. He moaned when Nagumo slided a hand under his shirt and massaged his nipples. ''H...haruya ...the bed..." Nagumo smirked and gently dragged The green-haired boy to his bed.

The Gaia captain whispered softly ''i love you..." he gently stroked Nagumo's hips.

~in Aphrodi's house, twelve o'clock~

"Ryuuji! are you awake?" Miura patted the shoulder of the Greenette. Midorikawa pushed himself up "whats the matter Hiromu?"

Miura shivered "i had a bad dream, i dreamed that you dumped me.."

Midorikawa chuckled "you know i'm never going to leave you.." he pressed a soft kiss in Miura's neck.

Miura smiled and and hugged him "besides...what are we doing in Aphrodi's house?"

The Greenette explained ''when i would leave,you were already sleeping, so Aphrodi said we could stay here as long as we want...and i don't wanna go to sun garden because Hiroto is there too.."

The brown-haired boy kissed him "i love you" he lied his head at the other boy stomach and imidiently fell asleep. Midorikawa smiled "i love you too..." he wrapped his arms around Miura's waist and lied back down and in five minutes he fell asleep too.

Aphrodi on the other hand couldn't sleep everytime he closed his eyes he saw the face of Nagumo who wanted to punch him "could we ever be friends again?" he thought. The blonde looked at Suzuno who was laying next to him and pressed a kiss at his forehead "i not gonna lose you...for nobody!"

NOT VERY GOOD I KNOW...

BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE BETTER!

ps: don't forget to review ;)


	7. Chapter 7

HEHE TAKED A LONG TIME TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER...BUT HERE IT IS ! THERE IS MUCH (AND WITH MUCH I MEAN VERY MUCH) M RATED CONTENT BUT I GUESS YOU GUYS DONT REALLY MIND THAT...

ENJOY!

When Suzuno awakened he felt pain in his head, he had dreamed bad...very bad, in his dream Nagumo had killed Aphrodi. The ice user remembered the redheads words yesterday "Dont think were still friends or something...i hate you.."

Suzuno shivered "what if my nightmare becomes...reality?"

"Then i´ll waith for you in heaven.."

The ice user blinked when Aphrodi pushed himself up and kissed his forehead, The blonde embraced Suzuno as gentle as he could

"i know hes not gonna kill me and if he does my body dies...but my love for you will always live!" Aphrodis hands softly squeezed Suzuno´s waist.

The white haired boy smiled "maybe we should...take our love to the next level?" he came closer to the blonde and softly licked his neck.

"NNhh...Fuusuke.." Aphrodi moaned when Susuno lowered his head and placed a kiss in the middle of his pants.

The ice user just smiled "please allow me...to make you feel good..." He taked Aphrodis shirt of and placed several kisses at his stomach, he stoppped when his lips reached The blonde his boxers.

Aphrodi was stressing like hell "what if he thinks im ugly?"

The blonde felt Suzuno hands who slowly taked off his boxers, He blushed like crazy when the ice user asked "C-can i?"

Aphrodi nodded "s-SURE!" he stroked Suzunos hair.

The white haired boy taked a breath and then he started to suck Aphrodis dick.

The blonde panted heavily "how can you be so good at this?"

Suzuno placed a kiss on his lips "i dont know...maybe because i want to show my love in the best way possible?" He pumped the red haired boy his dick a bit making him moaning like mad.

"lets continue tonight..." Aphrodi taked his boxers back on and he gently stroked Suzunono´s cheek, they looked eacother deep in the eyes both knewing that the boy they were staring at was their true love.

"scared that Miura And Midorikawa will hear us? Theyre probaly doing the exact same stuff now.."

The blonde chuckled "no, but everyone sez that your first time must be at night"

They boys both putted their pajamas back on then they leaved their room to go downstairs for breakfast.

~SUN GARDEN, HIROTO´S ROOM~

"kyaaa! Haruya please dont stop!" Hiroto moaned. the boys both had only their boxers protecting them from being completely naked.

Nagumo sighted "i´m only kissing your stomach...is that all you got?".

Hiroto Frowned a bit "do you think i´m holding back?".

The fire user nodded "Youre far more perverted then this and i know that...So go on.." he spreaded his legs to make it easier for hiroto.

The Green eyed boy sweatdropped a bit "Are you sure?"

Nagumo smirked "more then sure.." "then i can take my revenge on suzuno" he thought

Hiroto Smiled "no holding back you said? As you wish..."

He putted nagumos cock inside his butthole and moved up and down.

Nagumo grinned "I love you.." "my plan starts here.." He thought

~Aphrodis house~

Miura smiled when Aphrodi and Suzuno came in the room "did you guys slept well?"

Suzuno nodded "yeah, thanks!"

Midorikawa sighted "i didnt slept well, Miura was constantly hugging me..." he looked with sparkling eyes to Miura.

The brunette blushed when Midorikawa moved closer to him and placed his lips at his ones

"Ryuuji! There are people here"

"Gomen, Just couldnt hold myself in when i saw that pretty eyes of yours" he placed another kiss at Miura´s lips and smiled naughty when his lover softly slapped his face.

"was that a slap? HaHaHa"

Miura Smirked "i didnt wanna make you cry, thats the only reason"

Aphrodi Chuckled "anybody wants baked egs?"

"YEAAAAH" Miura and Midorikawa yelled at exactly the same moment

Aphrodi grinned "Suzuno will bake them for you"

Suzuno came closer to the blond and wrapped his arms around his neck "you are better in this then me"

Aphrodi touched the ice users nose with his nose "Really? Or are you just lazy?"

~Rika´s Dairy~

DEAR DAIRY

YESTERDAY I GAVE NAGUMO ADVICE, HE NEEDS TO MAKE SUZUNO JELEOUS THEN HE WANTS HIM BACK...MAYBE

BUT I PLACED CAMERAS IN BOTH APHRODIS HOUSE AND SUN GARDEN AND IT SEEMS THAT HIROTO REALLY LOVES NAGUMO AND IS NOT DOING IT ONLY FOR THE SEX!

THINGS ARE GETTING DIFFICULT NOW...IM GOING TO ASK KOGURE AND TOUKO FOR THEIR HELP, WERE NOT WORLDS BEST DATINGBUREAU (READ MY STORY ABOUT THAT DATING BUREAU FOR MORE INFORMATION) FOR NOTHING!

MIURA AND MIDORIKAWA SEEM VERY HAPPY, THEYRE LIKE LITTLE KIDS...SO CUTE

THIS WAS ALL

XXX RIKA

~Rai Rai noodles~

"pleaseee feed me" Aphrodi looked up to Suzuno with puppyeyes, The ice user sighed and taked a fork "why?"

Aphrodi smiled "because i just cant get enough of your touch" He softly stroked Suzunos leggs.

Miura sweatdropped "They CANT get their hands of eachother, can they?"

Midorikawa had his mouth full off okonomiyaki so he could only answer with "mhhh hmmm"

Then Fubuki And Gouenji came in "Ohayo" the boys said in unision.

The four other boys waved to them "ohayo"

Fubuki came sitting at the same table as Aphrodi and Suzuno "i heard about ur problems, and let me say one thing, you two are a cuter couple then Nagumo and Suzuno" he chuckled a bit "but ofcourse me and Gouenji are a cuter couple"

Miura Grinned "the cutest, hmm i know a better couple, hm Midori-chan?"

Hibik came walking to them "here´s the accounting thats 50 dollar then"

"Midorikawa said he threatened us... isnt it Midori?" Gounji smirked knewing that midorikawa couldnt answer because his mouth was still filled with okonomiyaki.

Midorikawa glared deadly "hmhmh"

But then the door opened A girl with grey hair stepped in ,followed by a small blue haired boy and a red haired girl, their hair waving in the wind.

"we´ll pay for him..." Kogure smiled "RTK is very rich you see...

"we have to warn you.." Touko´s face was serious "Rika...explain it"

Rika Sighted "Nagumo is planning something...i dont know what, but watch out..."

Suzuno shivered "that Nightmare..was it a warning?"

Gouenji heard Suzuno mumbling "what nightmare?"

Fubuki lied a hand at Suzunos shoulder "we will help you, no matter what"

Rika "i got a plan listen carefully..."

CLIFFHANGER!

DOES NAGUMO REALLY WANTS TO KILL APHRODI?

READ MORE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

I WANNA THANK YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HAEART FOR READING THIS BECAUSE THIS IS MY FAVORITE COUPLE, SO THANKS THANKS THANKS!

BESIDES, YOU CAN REQUEST OCS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER BECUASE I NEED MORE PEOPLE FOR THE ´PLAN´


	8. Chapter 8

3 WORDS: OOC WITH OC'S

HAHAH,U GET THE JOKE?, I'M CRAZY I KNOW

RIKA: UR SOOOO NOT FUNNY...

ME: PLEASE BITCH GO BACK TO THE GARBAGE WHERE YOU BELONG..

ENJOY! (YOU CAN STILL REQUEST OC´S!)

PS: I KNOW THE START IS UTTERLY BORING BUT YOU CANT USE SEX ALL THE TIME IN YOUR STORIES...AND I NEED TO INTRODUCE THE OCS AND ALL, BUT WHEN THE STORY CONTINUES IT WIIIIIIIILLLL BE PERVY XD

~still in rai rai noodles~

"kogure will tell Nagumo´s plan to you.." Rika walked to the bar and ordered a coke. Kogure sighted "that lazybeing,why is she the boss anyway?"

Miura giggled but stopped when he saw Suzuno´s serious face. Kogure continued speaking "Nagumo doesnt wants to kill Aphrodi, he wants to bullie and hurt him as much as possible, Hiroto and some of his prominence-friends are going to stalk you all and when they see Aphrodi is on his own Nagumo will ´Attack´"

Rika interupted him "thats not all...when Aphrodi is getting attacked Hiroto will try to rape Suzuno!"

"Hiroto wants to attack Midorikawa too, They work together...Smooth" Touko mumbled.

Gouenji frowned "this is getting difficult..."

Rika came sitting at the table, unlike the others she looked calm and contented.

Midorikawa yelled at her "how can you smile in a situation like this!?"

The grey-haired girl winked "because i have a plan..."

Touko raised an eyebrow "it was my idea she only gave it its name..."

Rika Sweatdropped with an ´thats not impotant-expression´ on her face, then she continued " you four need some bodyguards.."

Aphrodi´s eyes widened "how simple...but brilliant.."

Suddenly the door opened and Four teens stepped into the restaurant (oc´s!)

Rika smiled "they finally appeared.."

Touko couldnt stop looking at two of the teens "wow they´re so handsome!" she whispered

Rika slammed at the table to get the attention "let me introduce these kids, RTK scouted them they´re the best bodyguards ever!"

She walked to a mysterious-looking boy with black hair and blue eyes "this is Akuro Sheri (my oc), he´s a long standing friend of me, he is soo fast he could even run on the water without sinking!"

Kogure patted the boy who stood next to Akuro on the back "This is Tamota Fujin (professor astrid´s oc), he knows almost all about karate, SO cool!" The brown haired boy winked "nice to meet you all" his green eyes sparkled a bit

Touko Did a high five with the two other girls "these chicks are, Usagi Kasai (karu sai´s oc) and Nakashima Ria!)NemenissesGodesofrevenge her oc) theyre very good in seeing the enemey and attacks them on the right moment"

Nakashima bitchslapped Touko "call me chick once again and beat the crap out of you!"

Akuro chuckled " you beter Save your fighting spirit for the opponent.." Akuro smiled charming, knewing that it would annoy the hell out off Nakashima

Fujin looked a bit jealous when he saw that Nakshima tried to hide a blush, Akuro saw at and wrapped his arms aroun Fujins shoulder "dont be jealous! i´m gay you know..and more important i´m YOUR boyfriend.." he wanted to kiss the other boy but Usagi trewed a fork to him, Akuro fell in anime-style "what was that!"

Usagi sweatdropped and flipped her violet hair in a arrogant way "we´re here for a mission...not for lovely-dovelyness!"

Midorikawa ordered more Okonomiyaki "they seem like good bodyguards..." he opened Miura´s mouth with one finger "i´m gonna feed you, ´Key?"

Kogure giggled. Fujin just smirked

When Miura ate the food nothing seems to happen

Kogure Flinched "i...i poured spanish pepper-sauche all over it!HOW CAN YOU TASTE NOTHING!"

Usagi grinned "Fujin figured out what you were going to do and switched the plates.."

Fubuki looked impressed "wow...they have some skills.."

Gouenji nodded "We are going to spy a bit at sun garden, Call us if you want any Information.." the ice and fire user both walked away and leaved.

"does your team has got a name?" Miura asked to Akuro, winking shyly.

Akuro smiled like an idiot, "our name is...ehm whats our name actually?"

Nakashima sweatdropped "you still dont know that? our name is the Rinnegan Four!" (the rinnegan is one of the ´three great eye techniques´ in naruto,It is characterised by its ripple-like pattern which spreads over the eyeballs, with light purple irides and sclerae. i´m so hooked at it!)

Akuro raised an eyebrow "why were we named like that?" he stole some food of Miura´s plate

Fujin chuckled "we named ouselves so when we were little kids...and i think it sound very awesome!"

Aphrodi stroked his hair a bit "its better that Miura and midorikawa-kun stay at my house for a while i think, ofcourse the Rinnegan Four can stay there as well, i´m sure we´ll have a great time"

"Yeah, and then can you tell us who that hiroto and Nagumo actually are.." Usagi said

Suzuno stood up "lets head home, you never know if they´re spying here" he taked Aphrodi´s hand.

Akuro grinned and forced Fujin to sit on his back "lets gooo! Super speed dash!" he ran away but came back quickly "heheh wheres your house?"

Aphrodi sweatdropped "just follow me..Sheri-kun..."

"hey! are you teasing me!" Akuro´s face got serious.

Nakashima whispered to Aphrodi "you better dont say that, only his mother called him so...until she died.."

Fujin interupted, wanting to make the mood better "lets have a movie-night at you house Aphrodi!"

Suzuno shook his head "You can do that ofcourse, but Aprodi and i promised to do something tonight, something very important"

Usagi schuckled "let me guess...Something with..taking your love to the next level?"

Midorikawa´s mouth opened wide "how can you get the good answer just buy guessing one time?"

Usagi Chuckled again "my skills you know..."

all of them Followed Aphrodi and headed ´home´

~Sun Garden Nagumos HQ~

"Nagumo-Kun i have some important news!" Netsuha huffed,he had run all the way from rai rai noodles to The orphanage.

Hiroto gave him a drink "here, rest a bit" The redhead patted Netsuha on the head, making him blush a little "you perv.."

Hiroto taked The other boy his headband of and wiped some sweat of with a napkin "Nagumo is not here at the moment but you can tell it to me"

Netsuha pulled free from Hiroto´s touch "they have bodyguards now..and they look very strong so far.."

The redhead walked away "hmm that means RTK is helping them..this is getting interesting.."

~Aphrodi´s room~

Suzuno was lying on the bed, completely naked. Aphrodi taked his boxers of and placed some kisses in the ice user his neck

"mmhnn, Terumi..." Suzuno moaned loudly, softly stroking the blonde his hair.

Aphrodi smiled lovely "now I am in the lead.." he gently sucked Suzuno´s dick, making him yell in pleasure.

The ice user slowly moved his head to Aphrodi´s chest, placing kisses,licks and bites at his nipples

The blonde only blinked when he felt that suzuno´s dick carefully got inside him "dont stop...please.."

~the ground floor of Aphrodis house~

Fujin sighted "are they always doing it so loud?"

Nakashima laughed "its their first time, silent sex is an taboo then..." she watched Akuro who was playing a game on his DS. Usagi jumped on the same couch as Akuro "what game are you playing"

The black-haired boy smirked "blood and bones 3, besides where are Miura and Midorikawa?"

Fujin softly kissed Him "you can guess three times or else"

"else what?"

"else i give you a kiss that will make you melt..."

"ehm...i guess that theyre doing the same as Aphrido and Suzuno-kun?"

THIS IS THE END FOR NOW IN THE NEXT CHAPTER I WILL INCLUDE AN ´EROTIC SCENE WITH MIDORI AND MIURA AS WELL!

THANKS FOR READING

DONT FORGET TO REVIEW (YOU CAN STILL REQUEST OC´S)


	9. AUTHOR NOTE

YO I WILL BE ON HIATUS FOR 7 OR MORE WEEKS BECAUSE I WILL GO ON A VACATION TO SPAIN. THATS WHY I SUDDENLY BEGAN TO PRODUCE SOMUCH FICS ON NEARLY 2 DAYS...DIDNT WNATED TO LET YOU GUYS (AND GIRLS XD) DOWN...

AFTER THAT I WILL UPDATE ALMOST ALL OF MY STORIES ;D

SORRY FOR THE ONES WHO THOUGHT THIS WAS AN UPDATE...

BESIDES, YOU CAN STILL REQUEST STORIES , AFTER THE VACATION I WILL PUBLICE THEM AS FAST AS I CAN


End file.
